cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Soviet Union also Советский Союз Королевства known as in English - Soviet Union Kingdom is a communist country reformed October 20th 2007 Its capital city is Moscow It Is Ruled by an communist president who Refers to be known as the Monarch of the Soviet Union The Great Soviet Union - Beleaves in Peace And Goodwill 'Soviet Union History' Soviet Union went under a radical reform in January 2011 Also Soviet Union is a Huge Country , developing All The Time, with citizens primarily of Russian / English ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Soviet Union work diligently to produce Sugar and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Soviet Union is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Soviet Union has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Soviet Union allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Soviet Union. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Soviet Union will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. 'Government' Under the constitution of the newly formed soviet Union the soviet government consists of four main branch's of government 'Soviet Chain Of Command ' The chain of command of the government President I Vice President I Soviet Council I Town/City Mayors I Soviet Empire Troops 'Great Nation Land Mass' Soviet Union 1922 - 1991 http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/4492/coldwarmap.gif Russian Federation 1991 - 2007 Soviet Union 2007 - 2011 http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/5541/coldwarmap2.gif Soviet / Russia Land Mass 2011 - Present http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/5541/coldwarmap2.gif 'Soviet Russia Civil War Of 2006' There was talking and secret meetings going on with high ranking official in the former soviet now Russian military about the current government and on June 7th 2006 a Soviet/Russian civil war broke out between the military and the Russian government the high Russian officials went underground and in to hiding when they hear the soviet civil war soldiers were winning the battle the war lasted for 8 months until the soviets forces finely over thrown the Russian government and thee old soviet union was reformed agen. The Soviet Union Land Expanding Land Mass as of 2007 http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/1795/sovietunionmap.jpg Since HRH Brandon Petrov Took Office The Great Soviet Union Has Expanded In Return for becoming part of the soviet union kingdom the citizens and the nation get promise of freedom and wealth for them and there family's Economy The economy of the Soviet Kingdom is truly varied but at a usual Medium due to the Medium Size bills and expenses. The average income of a citizen is fairly reasonable however, usually around 150 dollars made a day. The country has been aided recently and is the prime reason why the economy is Medium. Culture The culture of the Soviet Kingdom is very similar to its original roots. It is primarily a Russian society with many other cultures blended in. Many citizens take pride in keeping bonds with their traditions along with mixing others often confuses future generations to find their original customs however the government offers history books about there family records and history. 'Soviet Tech Dealing' Only those nation of NATO and NATO allies may do Tech Dealing with the Soviet Union as of January 17th 2011 NO other nation can tech deal with the Soviet Union With Out NATO Council Permission Signed By HRH President Brandon 19:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Soviet Trades' Any Nations who wishes to trade with the soviet union must hold these requirements 1. Must Be A Aqua Member 2. Must Not Be A Enemy Of NATO 3. Must have 2 things I don't all ready have in trade agreement with me 4. Must Be A Long Term Trade Agreement NO SHORT TERM TRADES To find me on Cybernations Game Search President Brandon since that's my rulers name Or Search Soviet Union since that's my nations name ''' Need A Flag for your wiki [ COME HERE ] yes i make good flags for people wiki nations an alliances so if you want a good style flag give me a shout on here or search my name on cybernation president Brandon and leave me a message on here or there. '''Only Cost 200 Dollars In Game Aid to 500 Dollars In Game Aid 'Soviet Union Current / Past Alliances' Alliances The Soviet Union Been In Under President Brandon 1. NATO 2008 - Present Category:Soviet Union Category:Russian-speaking nations Category:Good Nation Pages